Cannon
The Cannon is a gadget in Crash of Cars. The Cannon had three (or four, if counting left and right side cannon as two) variant appeared randomly; Front Cannon, Side Cannon, and Rear Cannon. It also has 2 other variants on two other vehicles. Functions When Cannon is picked up, it is mounted to the vehicle, either facing forwards, backwards, or sideways, on the player's vehicle. When used, the cannon will shoot a number of cannonballs, depending on modifier player has been used, towards the direction the cannon has faced into, damaging any other player(s). Tactics Cannons are the most common gadget in the game, each different type of cannon had different roles. Front Cannon: this type of cannon is the most common and the easiest to use, Front Cannons are generally used for aggressive gameplay. Side Cannon: this type of cannon is the least common and the hardest to use in terms of practicality. Side Cannons are generally used for hit-and-run tactics. Rear Cannon: This type of cannon is less common and harder to use than Front Cannon, Rear Cannons are generally used for passive gameplay. Pirate Cannon It's a combination of all the former 3 variants. Has the ability to shoot in all directions, each direction has an individual cannon and is statistically similar to the player's own cannons and will be subject to modifiers if available. This is very common in Gadget boxes and is exclusive to Pirate Ship only. Also, the first gadget the vehicle picks up will always become pirate cannon, this will also replace all Cannon gadgets into Pirate Cannons Double Side Cannon Exclusive to the Limo, every side cannon is replaced by this. 100% chance for first power-up to be this one and has an increased chance to be obtained. Both cannons are counted as individual cannons and when activated, fire simultaneously. Both cannons will face a single direction, and will also be affected by cannon modifiers. Log Truck The Log Truck has the ability to store a maximum of 6 pieces of wood that translates into 1 shot per wood collected, they will not be consumed until the cannon is fired. When the cannon empties it's clip, the wood shots will begin to fire and can't be refilled by cutting down more trees during firing. They are unaffected by modifiers and have a different texture. Dutchman's Cannons All cannon power-ups are replaced by Dutchman Cannons. These are double sided cannons equipped on both left and right sides of the vehicle. They have a low rate-of-fire and are affected by modifiers. Trivia *The Cannon is the only gadget in the game with different variants. Up to five in total are currently available. *Vehicle with 6 health or more are more likely to get Rear Cannons for defensive purposes, while vehicle with 4 health are more likely to get Front or Side Cannons for offensive purposes. *The Double Side Cannon is the only variant that is inanimate when fired. **Seems to be corrected in the Volcano Update. * As of the Hollows Update where Graphics of Gadgets are improved, it's now possible to see what modifiers a cannon is using. ** A larger clip meant that it has a Shot Increment modifier. Formerly the clip did not exist. ** A bright-orange supercharger on the cannon meant that it has damage modifiers. ** A green supercharger on the cannon meant that it has bouncing modifiers. ** The texture of shots were also changed. Formerly, a level 1 cannon will fire black shots, a level 2 cannon will fire red shots, and a level 3 or 3+ cannon fires blue shots. While shot size modifiers are always present since the game's global launch, none of the others are visible until the Hollows Update. ** The sprite of cannonballs with damage modifiers are changed to have a bright orange sprite, as if they are supercharged. **The Cannonballs in-game are erroneously referred to as "Bullets" instead of "Rounds", unlike real-life Cannons. Category:Gadgets Category:Power-Ups